Ryujin (Megiddo)
Class:'' Ryujin'' *'Ships of the Line:' Ryujin, Mizuchi, Isonade, Kappa, Wani, Ushi-Oni *'Unit type:' attack submarine *'Manufacturer:' Republic of Japan, modified by Chawla Design Bureau *'Operator:' Black Knights *'First deployment:' unknown *'Dimensions: '''overall length 109 meters; overall width 16.2 meters; overall height 20.3 meters *'Weight:' maximum weight 6,900 metric tons *'Equipment and design features:' **Gefjun Disturber, provides electronic stealth **Radient Wave Shield System, mounted in main hull, provides full defense *'Fixed Armaments:' **6 x Type 176 66cm Torpedo Tubes, can fire High Explosive Torpedos or Gefjun Disturber Torpedos, mounted in bow **30 x Type 178 45cm Missile Launcher, can fire High Explosive Missiles, Raikou Missiles, Radiant Wave Missiles and/or Gefjun Disturber Missiles, concealed within upper hull *'Knightmare Frame Compliment:' 36 *'Captain(s):' Kaname Ohgi (''Ryujin) *'Fanfictions featured:' Code Geass Megiddo *'Creator(s):' Unknown ---- Appearance: The original design from the TV series. No changes. Description: A leftover from the Republic of Japan, the Ryujin-class attack submarine was designed to keep Japanese territorial waters safe and enforced. Compared to Britannian contemporaries at the time of their creation, the Ryujin-class (which is named after the mythological Japanese dragon god that ruled from under the sea) was an innovative design, featuring several technologies that would be past down to next generation submarines from different nations, such as photonic masts in place of traditional perescopes, hydro jet thrusters for great mobility and quieter operation, and at the time the most advanced sonar on the planet. For armaments, these submarines were armed with six bow mounted torpedo tubes and thirty VLS placed across the hull, allowing it to launch a variety of specialty torpedos and cruise missiles, depending on the mission profile. However, while they had been quite effective in battling the Britannian Navy during the Second Pacific War, they were unable to keep Imperial forces from reaching the Japanese Isles, and within a month the war was over. In order to keep these submarines from falling into Britannian hands, the Japanese underground council of industrialists and plutocrats known as the Kyoto House would secretly move these vessels and other remaining Japanese warships to secret harbors in Okinawa, so that they may be preserved for future action against Britannia. In 2017 a.t.b., when Kyoto House began funding and supplying weapons to the newly founded Black Knights, one of these submarines, the Ryujin herself, would be among their providings, with Black Knights engineer Rakshata Chawla overseeing its refit with modern technology. Among the various upgrades and partial redesigning of the hull, she would also equip the submarine with one of her key inventions, a Gefjun Disturber, which allowed the submarine to move without being detected by conventional sonar. In the aftermath of the Devastation of Japan, the remaining Ryujin-class submarines would be deployed from Okinawa with several other vessels to transport the survivors from the ruined islands to safety. From that point on, as the Black Knights restored their forces, these submarines would once more see use in patrolling and guarding the Okinawan coast, in case the Britannians were to return. By this point, Rakshata has refitted the subs with Radiant Wave Shields, providing them greater defensive measure against attackers. Category:Vehicles and Support Units